


Flying Rats and Other Things Less Ridiculous Than Cars

by PerpetuallyConcupiscent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetuallyConcupiscent/pseuds/PerpetuallyConcupiscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened if Ron and Harry took approximately two seconds to think about the situation at Platform 9 3/4 in Book 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Rats and Other Things Less Ridiculous Than Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized text is directly from J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._

_"Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed to Ron._

_"I dunno--"_

_[...] "We're gonna miss the train," Ron whispered. "I don't understand why the gateway's sealed itself--"_

_[...] "It's gone," said Ron, sounding stunned. "The train's left....What're we going to do?"_

Suddenly Ron brightened. "Harry!"

"Yes, Ron?" It had been like this for the past ten minutes or more. One would come up with a brilliant solution to the right mess they were in.

"We could do a Wingardium Leviosa on Scabbers, then put a note in his mouth for Dumbledore, and, I dunno, propel him with our wands toward Hogwarts!"

"Or we could just use Hedwig..."

"Hey, yeah! That'd work!" Ron quickly changed tack. "Okay, you write the note, Harry, and I'll get Hedwig ready." He turned down an alley with the luggage and cages to get Hedwig  
out without her being spotted. Harry quickly followed and dashed off a hasty yet formal note explaining their predicament.

"Hedwig, this is for Professor Dumbledore, and we're kind of in a rush, so if you could..."

Hedwig blinked at him, then flew off, quickly rising until she was lost to sight in the clouds. Harry and Ron watched, eyes streaming from the sun, as she grew closer and closer to the platform they were unable to cross, but at a much greater height than Harry or Ron could reach. Harry fervently hoped no Muggles were watching, for he knew what they'd expect to see--the snowy bird, crashing headfirst into a solid--

"Hedwig!" Harry cried and ran toward the bird, but not before she hit her head on the apparently very tall barrier blocking Harry and Ron's way and dropped like a stone.

"That didn't work quite like I thought it would," muttered Ron before jogging after Harry with the trunks.

"Hedwig, no, screech to me, please," implored Harry, cradling the limp bird. She lifted her head limply, then held her leg up feebly for Harry to take the letter, apparently mistaking Harry for the silver-haired wizard the letter was for. "Oh, Hedwig, you're okay!"

"Mum! Dad!" Ron called suddenly, looking over Harry's head at the two figures standing by the car. "They must have come back for the car! Good thing we waited here, eh?"


End file.
